Snivawott- Blossom Part 1
by Misty the Victini
Summary: Snivy and Oshawott live in Poképark. They both have feelings for each other but, due to numerable fights and arguments, neither believe the other feels the same. Can their love possibly blossom?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Internet! This is a "Snivawott" fan fiction. For those of you who are unaware, Snivawott is the shipping between Snivy and Oshawott. My personal story is in a LOT of parts so do NOT start reading without commitment. It is also set into the storyline of Pok park 2: wonders beyond. This is my 1st story for Flamers, fan your flames. well without further aduie I present part 1 of snivawott: blossom- the start. :) "Ha, He looks so cute when he's swimming" thought Snivy. They were on their way to see her mother ( Queen Serperior ) and Oshawott was clearly determined to get there first. " Her eyes are gorgeous!" Oshawott thought "but I'm still gonna get to Serperior first!". Once they had found out about the poster piece , they ran to the stump in which it was hidden. "You again Greenie? For the love of Arceus, stop following us!" Fumed Oshawott. " So me being here first and you following me? Huh whos the stalker now?" Smirked Snivy" "Wottever let's just get in the stump and... Hey I cant fit!" " I can" said a grinning Snivy.  
Pikachu invited Snivy to be their pal, and after retreiving the piece, they ran off to Wish Park. 3 " Uhm... Ok... THIS PLACE IS FREAKING SCARY! Uhm I,I mean who gives a flying Archen anyway? " Stammered Snivy. " Ha , whos the Scaredy-mon now? Thank Zekrom that were not in a horror movie or something!" " Says the Otter who's afraid of the dark!" "Ugh Wottever, Lets just ring the Wish Bell, find Zoroark and Piplup and get the Ho-oh out of here!" Uh huh I agree" "Thank Lugia you two can agree on SOMETHING. I was about to use Thunderbolt there!" 3 " Ooh... Ouch... HEY GET THE PHIONE OFF OF MY LEAVES!" Snivy had got injured in a battle with Chanderlure, even though she emerged victorious. Serperior had told them to go to the Crag area, but first they had to make a pit-stop in Cove Town so they could get Audino's help with Snivy. " Oh Mew that one hurt" Oshawott was helping too " Sorry! I didn't get the med skills in my family. My bro Dewott got them. I got the mad detective skills instead!" 3 "Lets turn in for the night here before we head to the crag area." Said Oshawott, yawning. " That's a good idea. Oh Mew I'm tired." said an exsausted Snivy. Her and Oshawott fell asleep, secretly looking at each other. Well thank you for reading! As I said at the begining, this is my first fanfic and also, all trolls and flamers, go back under your bridges or visit a pool and also, Please review, Like and follow for my support!  
Misty xox 


	2. New friends, New feelings

Snivy woke up early, Tired, but healed. She turned to the snoozing Oshawott and Pikachu. "Bo-oys... GET UP!" She yelled at the top of her voice. " By the hooves of Keldeo, You yell like an angry Charizard!" Teased a shocked Oshawott "But, Y-know, Wottever." " I should Iron tail you for that!" Kidded Pikachu. " C'mon gerrup! We gotta leaf it for the Crag area NOW!" Commanded Snivy, and began running just as the started to get up. "Aww his freckles are so cute on him." "Woah she looks gorgeus when she runs" Oshawott thought " But she always looks as stunning as thunderbol-SNIVY TURN THE MEWTWO AROUND!" Screamed Oshawott, Just when Snivy smashed head first into a rock near the Crag area gate. " Whoa Sniv, Are you OK? Are you hurt? Did you get a concu-""Osh, I'm fine, Just a bit dazed is all. Not the crash that dazed me though..." Snivy replied, Saying the last part more quietly. " Eh uhm, then uh Wottever just- OMA VICTINI!" " Osh I just told you, I'm fine" "Sni, He means the Victini behind you."  
The next few hours were rough. They met a Tepig, Who although became their pal, Serverly burned Snivy. Also, In the colloseum, Snivy got stuck in the snow. Oshawott wasn't keen on that and Pikachu and Tepig were totally fine. But on top of all that, Victini was Pok napped by a horrid Haxorus and a Horrible Hydregon. They took him to Wish park where the team battled Haxorus, Beat the atraction and met Wish parks boss- The Pok mon of Nightmares, Darkrai. They also had to witness piplup be taken away...  
"Uhm... Emboar... WHAT THE ZEKROM IS THAT BIG BLACK THING IN THE SKY?!" Tepig asked as the left wish park till next time. "I can answer this. That, Tepig, Is the dark vortex. It is said to-" "I know what the dark vortex is Snivy, I just didn't know it was that." "May I Head-butt in?" asked Emboar " My friend Reniculus in the Tech area may be able to help. He lives in the scientorium, Where poster portals are made. You might want to visit him. "Come on then, Lets leaf it!"  
Thank you for reading! I would like to send a shout out to MewLover54 , The first review I got. Visit him and review this! Misty has left the Chapter. 


	3. Seen By Poké eye

Oh oh... I forgot to put disclaimers did'nt I? Well, anyway, I don't have like a billion pounds and if I did I would own Pok mon but I don't so no I don't own Pok mon. Also, theres a reference in here which I also dont own.

"Ok,Ok,Ok... Reniculus what can we do to help?" Asked Tepig, who was getting impatiant with Reniculus' rambling. The 5 Pok mon where in the Tech Area to find the portal to the final zone in Wish park: Flight zone. "Well get a load of small Pok mon for starters. They need to be your friend to help you open the portal. Specificly small as small Pok mon tend to have big dreams and we-" "WE GET IT!" Shouted Snivy, cutting him off. Oshawott ran off to get their friends. Pikachu and Tepig turned to Snivy. "Snivy" Snivy snapped out of a fantasy she was having. "What?" "What the fireball is with you and Oshawott?" Asked Tepig "Yeah! Tell us!" Said Pikachu "I...I Don't want to." "Do I HAVE to use iron tail on you?" said Pikachu "OK! I'll tell you. Promise you won't tell him?" "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a pummel berry in my eye!" Replied Pika and Tepig in Unison. "Ok... I have a huge crush on Oshawott. Tell him and I'll Leaf Tornado your buts into Kanto." "Got it Snife" The boys called her Snife or Snives like Knife for her power and ruthlessness when it came to battles. Then Oshawott returned, huffing and puffing with their friends from the tech area. "Wow, that was Quicker than victini's V-create!" said an Impressed Tepig. "C'mon boys! Lets put a Leaf on it!" called Snivy, very inpatiantley "She's so cute when she's angry." thought Oshawott "I wonder if... Who am I kidding? He would never settle for a ugly grass type like me..." Thought Snivy as they turned around, begining to open the portal for hopefuly the final time.

"Woo hoo!" Whooped Oshawott "Wow tepig! Faster than Lightning!" Cheered Pikachu "Tepig's even faster than me!" Said Snivy calmly "C'mon Snives, You know that's impossible!" Smiled Oshawott. Snivy smiled then Pikachu cheered "YES TEPIG YOU DID IT!" "Lets go congratulate him!" said Snivy eagerly. "Actauly I would rather go my self... if thats ok..." Blushed Pikachu "Go then! See ya in a bit!" And Pikachu Ran off. "Uh... this area is beautiful huh Oshawott?" said Snivy awkwardly. "Huh? Oh yeah, y-It ar-is..." Said Oshawott, covering up that he had almost said "yeag you are" by accident. All of a sudden "ARGH! HELP ME!" Screamed Snivy "SNIVY!" Snivy had fallen off the zones edge and was hanging by her vines "I'M COMING SNIVY HOLD ON!" Snivy couldnt hold on. She slipped and expected to feel a falling sensation but instead felt presure on her vines. She looked up to find Oshawott holding onto her Vines and smiling as he pulled her up. Oshawott opened his mouth to ask her if she was hurt but didn't even get a letter out before Snivy was hugging him. "Thank you Osh!" "Don't mention it." "Also I wanna say... uhm... You know what forget it. You wouldnt care anyway." Said Snivy. "Hey, You know I always care about you." Snivy blushed "Ok... Ireallylikeyou. There I said it." Oshawott stared in awe for a while. "Wott... Y-y-you m-mean that?" Stuttered Oshawott "Yeah" Blushed Snivy "I understand that you don't feel the-" Snivy was Cut off by Oshawott placing a finger on her lips "But thats the point. Snives... I like you too... actually... I l-love you." Snivy gasped when he said that. "Sorry Sn-" Now it was Oshawott who was cut off but not by a finger, but by cream lips on his. "Does that say enough?" Grinned Snivy "Y-yeah. You L-l-love me too!?" gawped Oshawott. Snivy giggled "You got it os-whoa!" the ground had started moving. The zones where coming together as Pikachu and Tepig came back. They were headed to wish palace...

"Holy Arceus!" Wimpered Oshawott "Oh Mew this as rubbish as a Magikarp... ok maybe not that rubbish..." Groaned Snivy "Figures. A nightmare Pok mon looks like a nightmare!" Teased Tepig bravley "Darkrai. Listen 2 choices. 1. You let everyone go and give us back Piplup or 2. We whoop your ass into Janqueve!" Thretened Pikachu "Huh, How about option 3? None of them. You want your friend back? Well I geuss I'll do the oposite! " with that he used his powers. Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott where lifted into the air. "NO SNIVY!" Screamed Oshawott "OSHAWOTT!" Shreiked Snivy. They stared into each others eyes with terrified looks and blacked out...

Dun dun DUUUUN! You, my friends, just got... #CLIFFHANGERED~#. LOL. A-anyway, this is actually NOT the losngest chapter. The longest one is the 5th. So... The next chapter should be out by saturday. Keep calm and Ship 'em all! Misty has left the Chapter. 


	4. Absent

Hey mother-buckers! I need to say, Congratulations to nct2013 for finding the reference! The reference was from My Little Pony, and was a Pok ized "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!". Also, some Anon asked me about spacing and to be honest, I really don't know how that stuff works so... yeah. Well, lets get reading!

"Why am I so bored?" Murmered Snivy. "What am I forgeting?" Pondered Oshawott. "Why do I feel like I'm so alone?" and that moment, they were together. but not truly. Darkrai had decided to be a bitch and make them forget eachother. "Where are they?" Thought Pikachu and Tepig, who had somehow been spared.  
"Wha... What? Pikachu? HOLY ARCEUS WHERES SNIVY!?" Said Oshawott. "I think she'l be in Verdant Court so let-" Tepig was cut off by Oshawott giving Drifblim 5 berries to take him directly to Verdent court.  
"WHAT THE NIGHT?!" Screamed an outraged Darkrai, seeing the 4 freinds saunter in, looking like a level 1 Magikarp who had just beaten a level 100 Mewtwo. "How the?- what the?- HUH?!" Yelled Darkrai "How in WISH PARK did you remember?!" Snivy and Oshawott grinned smugly at eachother...

Flashback...  
"And just who the Lati do you think YOU are?" Said Snivy standing in front of the tree stump. "Sn-nivy... It's me..." Wimpered Oshawott "Leaf off creep!" Said Snivy superiorly. "SNIVY SNAP OUT OF IT!" Shouted Oshawott, grabbing her. "Look at me." He stared into her eyes and she stared back. "Whu... Huh?" Said Snivy, shaking her head. She looked up at Oshawott. "Oshawott... OH MY MEW!" Snivy threw her arms around him.

Normal...  
"Huh... I didn't expect that...Well no matter, I can still land you a grave." Frowned Darkrai. "You lay a CLAW on Snivy and I'll rip you to pieces!" Scowled Oshawott, stepping forward, clenching his fists. "Wait, Oshawott. I'll do it." declared Snivy, putting an arm in his path. "Snivy-" Before Osh could finish, Snivy gave him a kiss, "Sweetie, I can do this." "Promise you'll be fine?" "I swear on Pok park." "Ok, sweetie, I trust you." Wispered Oshawott, letting go of Snivy's hand. "Ok Darkrai, Lets do this!" Glared Snivy. "Huh, Bring it."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL DISTORTION WORLD!?" Yelled Darkrai, picking himself up from the ground. Of course, Snivy didn't answer, as she was being hugged by Oshawott. "Well done Snivy! You did it!" Grinned Oshawott proudly. "MASTER DARKRAI!"

"Oh dear." The dark vortex was massive. Luckily, Reniculus arrived, holding something he called the "Light Poloration". Reniculus explained what to do "Right, I'll take the Flight zone, Tepig, You get the Power Zone , Snivy, you get the Dance zone, and Oshawott, you get the Cake Zone. Got it?" Said Pikachu. "Got it!"

"OSHAWOTT!" "SNIVY!" Oshawott and the cake zone where being sucked into the dark vortex. Snivy extended her vines and caught him. Tepig held onto Snivy to help her. "Oshawott!" Cried Snivy. Oshawott noticed how Snivy was slipping by his weight. He relised what to do. He smiled at Snivy and, with tear in his eyes "I love you..." He let go. But the Snivy went hurtling forward, tumbling into the darkness. The last thing she remembered was Darkrai rocketing towards them as she blacked out...

Mega Dun Dun DUN~~! Lemme say, this is the penultimite chapter of this fic but, don't dispare! The title of the intire fic is Snivawott part 1! This was a plan of mine. So... This isn't the penultimite Snivawott chapter as Snivawott part 2 will be coming out, possibly in June so... Enjoy the next chapter when it comes out! 


	5. The final

#It's the final coundown!# "do doo doo" Lol. So yeah. Last chapter and crap. Also, If I win the lottery, I'll have the rights to this bu for now, Pokemon belongs to nintendo. And GAMEFREAK. Ok... Read!

"Snivy! Snivy, can you hear me?!" Snivy groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Urgh... wha? Wa?..." She blacked out again.

"SNIVY WAKE UP!" Snivy awoke properly. "Where am I?" She asked groggily. "We're in Cove Town. We did it. We stopped the dark vortex." Smiled Tepig. "Yes! W-wait... Wheres Oshawott?" "He's in the Pokepark hospital." "WHAT!?" "Snivy calm down! He was really far into the vortex. He... he lost... But he's fine ." stammered Tepig "I DON'T CARE GET ME TO THAT HOSPITAL NOW!" She screamed "Snivy w-" Began Pikachu "Get. Me. There. Now." Snivy commanded. "Got it..."

"Osh... Sweetie it's me." Snivy said to Oshawott, leaning over the bed. "Snivy? Your alive!" Oshawott jumped from the bed, threw his arms around Snivy and planted a kiss on her lips. "Sir, you can't put weight on that foot yet!" called a Chansey nurse called Chance. "Sorry nurse!" called Oshawott, sitting down. Snivy saw what Chance meant. Half his right foot was black. "Darkness energy from the Vortex" explained Tepig. Just then, Doctor Espeon Walked in. "Ok Oshawott, take this and you'l be better like that!" she said smiling. "What the distortion world is it?" Asked Osh, making a Phyduck face "Its called a gold heal. It's from a human region called Kanto." Espeon explained. "Ok well, bottoms up!"

Snivy and Oshawott were in the cove area.  
"Hey Snivy?" Asked Oshawott "Yeah Osh?" "You know, we're officialy a couple, but we don't know eachothers first names" He said, kissing her gently. Snivy giggled "It's Vinea. It comes from a human languge called latin. It means Vine. How about you?" Oshawott smiled. "Oceani. It's Latin too. It means of the ocean." "Hey Pikachu, Tepig, Whats yours?" Snivy called. Pikachu sparked a little and said " Chiaro. Italian for light." "Tepig?" "Flare." Snivy smiled. "Well, just know your all my best friends. And I love you like that"

Well it's over! What did you think? Don't worry, the next installment (Finally got the word) will be out by june. See you then! 


End file.
